Computer aided design systems provide useful environments for designers of mechanical components to specify the physical characteristics and configurations of various components within complex assemblies. Sophisticated computer aided design systems have also been able to provide designers with the ability to specify other information related to the construction and testing of these components. For example, some sophisticated computer aided design systems allow for the designer to specify the type of material to be used to construct a particular component, the tolerance associated with various dimensions of the component, processing techniques to be used to manufacture the component and other characteristics associated with the manufacture, testing, or use of components of the assembly.
In this manner, the data set which is constructed using the computer aided design system not only specifies the form of the component, but also includes other information which is useful to the manufacturer or tester of the components which goes beyond merely the size and configuration of the assembly.
Although sophisticated systems have allowed other features of components to be specified and linked to structures within a data set, the systems have not typically allowed designers the freedom to specify information which is not associated with manufacture or testing of the component.